


“I love it when you call me ‘mi amor’”

by Dontevenknow_56



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontevenknow_56/pseuds/Dontevenknow_56
Summary: “Mi amor,” Valentina whispered into her ear as she lightly traced her fingers on Juliana’s stomach. “Time to wake up.”Spanglish oneshot where Valentina tries some pet names for Juliana.





	“I love it when you call me ‘mi amor’”

Valentina’s eyes gradually opened up and were instantly hit by the soft morning light coming from the bedroom window. Her arms were wrapped carefully around Juliana from behind, so her face was partially hidden in the darker brunette’s silky hair.

She sighed contently, absorbing the aroma of strawberry shampoo and a hint of sweat.

Last night had been pretty eventful with Juliana’s first fashion design runway. Although the event had gone wonderfully and Juliana had felt next to ecstatic about the whole situation, Valentina knew her girlfriend was dead tired. She had barely slept throughout the week making sure everything was perfect and in place, organizing even the smallest of details.

Valentina tightened her hold on her chiquita, relishing on the cute snores she occasionally let out. She knew how hard Juliana could be on herself and how she pushed herself to the limit to get what she wanted both for her and Valentina, but now that the runway was out of the way, she could relax with her girlfriend and enjoy her company during the early hours of the morning.

Valentina dosed off for another hour or two. When she woke up again, she found that Juliana was still sleeping, but her neck was arched in a visibly uncomfortable position. Valentina tried to readjust her head to no avail. She would’ve usually let it go if not for the fact that Juliana had been complaining about neck pains along the week.

“Mi amor,” Valentina whispered into her ear as she lightly traced her fingers on Juliana’s stomach. “Time to wake up.”

Juliana huffed in her sleep and furrowed her eyebrows stubbornly cowering away from her girlfriend’s embrace. Valentina chuckled lightly at her antics and pulled her back close to her.

“Juls, chiquita. You’re going to hurt your neck, baby. Es hora de despertar.”

After a few seconds, Juliana moaned and turned around in Valentina’s arms so she could face her, her eyes still closed. Her lips drew a barely-there pout as she continued sleeping, which Valentina found adorable.

“Hey,” she leaned closer, brushing her nose against Juliana’s. “Abre esos ojitos.”

“No,” Juliana moaned.

Valentina chuckled.

“Ábrelos para mí, mi amor.”

Juliana sighed and slowly opened her eyes, instantly meeting deep blue ones. She felt Valentina’s eyes swallowing her into a trance she did not want to get out of. A beautiful, exhilarating trance.

Valentina reached her hand to tuck stray hairs behind Juliana’s ear, gazing lovingly at her.

“Dormiste bien?”

Juliana smiled, crinkles adorning her eyes.

“Uh-huh” she yawned and stretched, popping a few bones in the process.

“Yeah?” Valentina asked. “Perdón que te desperté. But your neck was angled in a very weird way.”

“Está bien, Val,” Juliana said dismissively and scooted closer to her. “Tú qué tal dormiste?”

“Bien, mi amor,” she answered tracing her nails up and down Juliana’s back.

Juliana gave her a wide smile fighting a blush, and hid her face on the pillow. Valentina watched her entertained.

“What?” Valentina laughed.

“Nada,” Juliana’s muffled voice answered from the pillow.

“Then why are you hiding from me, hermosa?” Valentina tickled lightly.

Juliana’s smile widened and she shook her head. After a little while, she turned her head to face her girlfriend.

“Es que me encanta que me digas así,” Juliana whispered.

Valentina felt her heart ready to burst out of her chest. She looked at Juliana adoringly and brushed her cheek with the back of her hand. The pads of her fingers traced her lips and Juliana caught her index finger with a kiss.

“¿Ah sí?” Valentina whispered as she drew closer to Juliana. Her hand trailed down Juliana’s arm, leaving goosebumps on its wake. Valentina licked her lips as she saw Juliana’s eyes linger on her.

“¿Te encanta que te diga mi amor?” Valentina nodded to Juliana, slowly coaxing her to nod back as well. She smiled and dropped a tender kiss to the dark brunette’s lips.

“¿Y si te digo ‘mi vida’ también te encanta?” Valentina whispered against her lips.

Juliana closed her eyes and nodded. Valentina kissed her again.

“¿Y si te digo ‘chiquita’? Hmm?”

“También” Juliana said against Valentina’s lips.

“Hmmm… ¿y si te digo ‘princesa’?”

Juliana drew back slightly and looked at Valentina with a furrowed brow. Valentina laughed at her expression. “What? ¿Ese ya no te gustó?”

“Es que tú eres mi princesa, Val.”

“¿Y las dos no podemos ser princesas?”

“No, pues sí podemos. Pero la neta me gustan más otros nombres.”

Valentina laughed again. Juliana was being stubborn about what names she would like to be called by her, and it was the most adorable thing she had ever witnessed.

“¿Qué otros nombres te gustan Juls?”

Juliana seemed to realize that she was being stubborn and a light blush spread across her cheeks.

“No sé, pues otros, Val,” she said indifferently.

“A ver,” Valentina said pulling Juliana to her chest. “¿Si te digo cariño? ¿Ese sí?”

Juliana hummed approvingly, getting lost in the feeling of Valentina’s hands running through her hair and scratching her scalp.

“Okay. Y si te digo… ¿bebé?”

Juliana smiled against her. “Sí, Val.”

 “¿Y si te digo mi niña?” Valentina’s voice came out muffled by her lips on Juliana’s soft hair.

Juliana nodded again, her eyes drifiting close with every second. Valentina gave her head a soft kiss.

“¿Y si te digo que te quiero para toda la vida?” Valentina whispered.

Juliana didn’t answer this time, and Valentina heard her breathing even out. She smiled at her love and continued to comb her hair lightly, before feeling her own eyelids grow heavy as well.

She was between being awake and asleep when she heard Juliana whisper something to her chest.

“Te amo, Val.”

Valentina smiled, her eyes still closed.

“Yo también te amo, mi amor. Sueña lindo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Es hora de despertar: It’s time to wake up  
> Abre esos ojitos: Open those little eyes  
> Ábrelos para mí, mi amor: Open them for me, my love  
> Dormiste bien?: Did you sleep well?  
> Tú qué tal dormiste?: How did you sleep?  
> Es que me encanta que me digas así: I love it when you call me that  
> Ah sí?: Really?  
> ¿Te encanta que te diga mi amor?: You love it when I call you my love?  
> ¿Y si te digo ‘chiquita’?: And if I call you ‘little one’?  
> También: That too  
>  ¿Ese ya no te gustó?: You didn’t like that one?  
> Es que tú eres mi princesa, Val: It’s just that you’re my princess, Val.  
> ¿Y las dos no podemos ser princesas?: And can’t we both be princesses?  
> No, pues sí podemos. Pero la neta me gustan más otros nombres: No, we can, but I like other names better.  
> ¿Qué otros nombres te gustan Juls?: What other names do you like, Juls?  
> No sé, pues otros, Val: I don’t know, other ones, Val.  
> ¿Si te digo cariño?: If I call you sweetie?  
> ¿Y si te digo mi niña?: And If I call you my girl?  
> ¿Y si te digo que te quiero para toda la vida?: And if I tell you I want you for my whole life?  
> Yo también te amo, mi amor. Sueña lindo: I love you too, my love. Have sweet dreams.


End file.
